A memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) wherein magnetoresistive elements and transistors are integrated on a semiconductor substrate has been proposed.
The magnetoresistive elements have a problem that their lifetime is reduced if the temperature during writing is high.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a memory device that can suppress reduction of the lifetime of magnetoresistive elements.